


Broken Pipes

by Highlander_II



Series: None Goes His Way Alone [18]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Community: 100_situations, flood - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-12
Updated: 2009-05-12
Packaged: 2017-10-12 11:40:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/124456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highlander_II/pseuds/Highlander_II
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The day the pipes burst. Pre-S1, Pre-infarction</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Pipes

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=100_situations)[100_situations](http://www.livejournal.com/users/100_situations/), based on the table in [this post](http://highlander-ii.dreamwidth.org/299704.html#cutid1).
> 
>  
> 
> I've maintained canon events through Season 5 with one exception – House never started seeing 'dead people' and did not end up in the asylum. That's where the divergence occurs and the 'AU timeline' begins.
> 
>  
> 
> All of these 100 ficlets were written starting in May of 2009 and finishing by June/July of that same year.

They woke up to water everywhere. It took fifteen minutes of wading through half an inch of water to realize the pipes in the bathroom had ruptured and gushed water all over the floor. The next several minutes were spent making sure nothing valuable was left on the floor.

Once they were outside, Greg was on the phone with the landlord. He wasn't yelling yet, but he was reaching 'annoyed'. Greg didn't like being inconvenienced and he hated being inconvenienced early in the morning even more.

Finished with the landlord, Greg reached for Stacy's arm with his free hand. "Where are you going?"

"To get my cross," she snapped at him, pulled free and dashed back into the apartment. Greg remained on the front walk waiting for her to come back out.

When she stepped out of the apartment, Greg had a chance to truly appreciate Stacy's long, lean legs as they stretched up to the shorts she had worn to bed the night before. He wanted to press her against the wall to see what he could get away with, but the plumber pulled up about then and he was forced to quash that idea.

He did, however, pull Stacy into his arms and whisper against her ear, "It should flood every day just so I can see you in those shorts."


End file.
